indie_orgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: The Everglades
| returnees = Ant362 (08) TDF2132 (08) | video = | previousseason = Ryukyu Islands ||version = JJ|season = |nextseason = Sakhalin}}Survivor: The Everglades '''is the fourth season of the YoshORG Survivor ORG series! Twists * '''One World: '''The two tribes will live on one beach, and will be able to communicate with each other. However, they will still be two separate tribes and will compete as such. * '''Idol Shards: '''Instead of searching for whole idols, castaways would search for colored shards. Three shards of the same color can form an idol. The highest scorer on the tribe winning Reward also earned a shard of their tribe's color. * '''Tribe Sets: Each castaway will be a member of not one but two different tribes, one from each Tribe Set. Set #1 contained the and Tribes, and Set #2 contained the , , and Tribes. The castaways would switch sets every after round. * Joint Tribal Council: At the Day 10 Immunity Challenge, it was revealed that only one tribe out of Tribe Set #2 would be winning immunity. On Day 11, it was revealed that the two losing tribes, would be attending Tribal Council as one group where they would vote one member from either tribe out. * 'Double Tribal Council: '''On Day 13, it was revealed that both tribes would be competing in an Individual Immunity challenge where the highest scorer from each tribe would win Individual Immunity, then the following day each tribe would go to Tribal Council and vote someone out. Hosts Castaways Guide Voting History } |Jayme | Morgan | -- | -- | | Andy | -- | -- | Jared | Enzo | Antoine | Antoine | Eva-Maria | Drew | Aaron | ''Won | None ! colspan="2" rowspan="2" | Jury Vote |- | colspan="2" |Nicole | Morgan | -- | -- | | Andy | -- | -- | Jared | Enzo | Nic | Nic | Eva-Maria | Nic | Aaron | -- | Nic |- | colspan="2" |Nic | Morgan | -- | -- | | Andy | -- | -- | Jared | Enzo | Drew | None | Drew | Drew | Jayme | -- | None | | Jayme |- | colspan="2" |Aaron | -- | -- | Quinn | Malik | -- | Aidan | -- | Jared | Enzo | Antoine | Antoine | Drew | Drew | Jayme | Lost | | Nicole | |- | colspan="2" |Drew | Morgan | -- | -- | Malik | Andy | -- | -- | Jared | Enzo | Nic | Nic | Eva-Maria | Nic | | Nicole | |- | colspan="2" |Eva−Maria | -- | -- | Quinn | Malik | -- | Aidan | -- | Eva-Maria | Enzo | Drew | Antoine | Nicole | | Nicole | |- | colspan="2" |Antoine | -- | -- | Quinn | -- | -- | Aidan | Won | Eva-Maria | Enzo | Drew | None | | | Jayme |- | colspan="2" |Enzo | Morgan | -- | -- | | Andy | -- | -- | Jared | Aaron | | | Jayme |- | colspan="2" |Jared | -- | -- | Quinn | | -- | Aidan | -- | Aaron | | | Jayme |- | | |Shea | -- | -- | Quinn | -- | -- | Aidan | Lost | |- | | |Aidan | -- | -- | Aidan | -- | -- | Aidan | |- | | |Andy | Morgan | -- | -- | -- | Enzo | |- | | |Malik | -- | -- | Quinn | | |- | | |Quinn | -- | -- | Malik | |- | | |Evan | Evan | Quit | |- | | bgcolor="#696969" | |Morgan | Morgan | |} Trivia *The Everglades holds the record for most total tribes, with six. *The Everglades is the first season where the Fan Favorite, Player of the Season, and Sole Survivor all came from the same original tribe. **Additionally, the Runner-Up, Fan Favorite Runner-Up, and POTS Runner-Up also came from that same original tribe. *It is the first season where the winner of the Final Immunity Challenge did not also win the game. *It is the first season with a non-binary winner. *It is the first season to feature the Joint Tribal Council twist, thus making it the first season where a player voted for a player on another tribe. *It is the first season where two tribes went to tribal council in the same episode. *It is the first season to feature an Individual Immunity challenge pre-merge. *It is the first season to feature the One World twist. *It is the first season where a woman was the first person voted out. *It is the first season to not have an evacuation. *It is the first season where someone gave up Individual Immunity to another player.